A Few Memories and A Surprise
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: While sitting with Sara in the hospital, Grissom recalls memories of him and Sara. When the doctor comes in...what news does she bare? 8x01, Dead Doll.


A Few Memories and A Surprise

Spoilers: 8x01, Dead Doll

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI

Sara laid in her hospital bed, falling asleep, Grissom was sitting on the bed rubbing her hair line with his hand. Sara asked that he do it since he did it at home after they made love, it made her feel comfortable in the situation. After her breathing became even and he knew she was asleep, Grissom stopped and bent down, kissing her forehead.

"I love you Honey, more then you could ever imagine."

He knew the cuts on her face may scar and those scares may never go away but in his eyes...scars or not, she was still beautiful. After a minute, he began rubbing her hair line again, smiling down at his 'butterfly', he made a comment once about her being his most prized butterfly.

_The two sat in the living room, Sara sat reading her entomolgy book when Grissom came in with dinner. He smiled and shook his head._

_"Name your favorite butterfly."_

_Sara looked at him and closed her book as she accepted the plate of food._

_"Anthocharis sara, Sara Orange Tip."_

_Grissom nodded and sat beside her, she looked at him._

_"Name your's."_

_"Sara Sidle, CSI and entomology major, unoffically."_

_"I'm not a butterfly."_

_"Yes you are, you're my most prized butterfly." He kissed her head and placed an arm around her as Sara turned on the movie they planned on watching._

He had taught her so much about entomology and being a CSI. He had taught her all he knew and in turn, she had taught Greg. The day she asked to take Greg as her prodigy, he smiled at her.

_"Grissom," he turned to see her. "I need to ask you something."_

_She had only been in Las Vegas almost four years but Sara was fitting already running the lab half the time, unofficially of course._

_"What is it?"_

_"Greg has an interest of becoming a CSI...do you think I could take him as a prodigy? Teach him all you taught me?"_

_Grissom looked at her and reached into his bottom drawer, pulling out a binder and book. He handed them to her and she looked at him._

_"What are these?"_

_"The manual I used as a teacher...it's the manual to the lab's rules and a quick guide to being a CSI."_

_"Grissom...I won't use these...you know that." She handed them back to him, he took them back with a smile._

_"That's my girl...never go by the rules. Why shouldn't we?"_

_"Because people don't play by the rule so neither should CSIs, evidence changes so should the methods of finding it."_

_"Good...so...are you going to teach him everything I taught you?"_

_"Grissom...there are somethings I can't, like how to watch a pig...do you think Greg would actually watch it decompose?"_

_"Go on...teacher."_

_He smiled as his prodigy turned teacher, in one way it scared him._

_"Sara," she turned to him, "I knew this would happen one day."_

_"What?"_

_"You'd become the teacher and I'd loose you as a prodigy and student."_

_"You'll never loose me Grissom, I'll always be your prodigy and student, I'm the only one...right?"_

_He smiled and looked at him paperwork, Sara left his office._

He had two students, his first was Mackenzie Gerard, Philip Gerard's daughter. She left after a year of him teaching her, saying his methods of teaching were 'inefficient and didn't teach her anything'. Sara on the other hand, learned from his methods and was able to mold Greg from DNA tech to CSI level one, using the same methods. From the day he noticed Sara in the CSI seminar, he fell on love but denied it for seven years.

_The students were seated finally after ten minutes of moving around. He separated the forensic students from the Entomology students. After pairing the students up, one Entomology student and a forensic student together, he noticed a woman in the back. She had curly brown hair and she was watching them._

_"Excuse me, can you come down here?"_

_She walked to him and smiled as she reached the bottom, he caught her brown orbs, he smiled._

_"What's you're name Miss?"_

_"Sara Sidle, I'm taking this because I need to take an Entomology course for my continuous education program."_

_"Continous Information, what do you do?"_

_"CSI, level two."_

_"Well Miss Sidle, you can help me, you'll learn as you do. Fair enough?"_

_"Yes Dr. Grissom."_

_She smiled and his heart leapt in his chest...he had found her, the woman he'd always love. After she helpped him and the seminar was over with, he signed a paper and they had coffee as he did. They sat for hours, talking about CSI, Entomology and forensics, it was four in the afternoon when they realized the time. Both went their separated ways._

_"Call me if you need a CSI in Las Vegas, or just a favor." She handed him a piece of paper. "My apartment number is there as well, to mail me something."_

_"Same, need help with a case...call." He handed her a napkin and she smiled._

_"Thanks Grissom, I enjoyed talking."_

_"Same here Sara."_

That day was the first time he'd ever met a woman, actually a person who could bud heads with him on any topic. Looking at Sara, he smiled. He wished that things had been different, they spent too much time at work and not enough time at home together. They called their relationship a relationship, but wondered if it was just a normal affair of the office. He loved her with everything he was but he rarely told her while she told him continuously.

"Sara, Honey I know you're tired but can we talk?"

He rubbed her arm and she turned her face toward him, opening her eyes. "You just put me to sleep, Gilbert what is it?"

"I know, I wanted to ask you somethings."

"Well hurry up, I'm tired."

"Do you want to spend more time together away from work?"

"Yes, of course."

"Is our relationship an affair or a relationship to you?"

"A relationship, affairs are short term, two years is a long time...can I go to sleep now?"

"One more question?"

"Gilbert!"

"I promise Honey, should I tell you that I love you more often?"

"Baby, I know you love me so you don't have to but I love hearing it."

"Alright, you can go back to sleep."

He gently kissed her forehead and Sara smiled before turning her head away from him. She was the only one besides his mother to call him by his full first name, she had developed it by listening to his mother. Once he introduced Sara to her, she went from Grissom to Gilbert. He never asked her to stop, probably because he loved the way it spilled from her mouth when she said it.

_"Do you want to meet my mother?"_

_Sara looked up at him, she sat on the bar stool chopping up lettace for a salad as he made speghetti._

_"Why?"_

_"I'd like to introduce you to her."_

_"Grissom...I'd like that."_

_"Good, I filled the tank and I called in sick, while you have the night off. So we have tonight, tomorrow and the weekend, we're going to Los Angeles tomorrow morning."_

_"You plan ahead, that's a good thing."_

_They went to bed earlier then usual, getting up at six in the morning and took off for Los Angeles. They arrived six ours later in Los Angeles, at Elizabeth 'Lib' Grissom's condo. Grissom opened the door and ushered Sara in, she looked at the condo, it was beautiful. Grissom went in search of his mother while Sara eyed Lib's paintings. She smiled at the beautiful paintings of landscapes and sunsets of different colors. _

_"Sara," Sara turned to see Grissom with his mother, she smiled at Sara. "This is my mother, Mom this is Sara." _

_Beginning to use the sign language Grissom had taught her, Lib quickly took Sara's hands in her's._

_"I hear, child. She's beautiful Gilbert, an absolute beauty."_

_"It's her heart I love and her smile."_

_Sara smiled when he said that, Lib smiled and shook her head._

_"Her smile is priceless, he's loved you for so long."_

_"I know, I know. Elizabeth, how can you hear?"_

_"Sara, Los Angeles is the one place corrective surgery is always possible. As for my name, it's Mom."_

_"I can't call you that, Grissom is the only one to hold the right of calling you that."_

_"I insist, now Gilbert, we are going out to dinner. So you are taking me and Sara to Rodeo Drive after you two settle in."_

_"No Mom, I'm setting a limit."_

_"Grissom?"_

_"She wants to go on a shopping spree with you, buy you new clothes."_

_"I think it might be fun, at least I won't be the rag doll of the lab, even Greg has started dressing nice."_

_"Oh God, Honey...Mom can go a little overboard."_

_"Come on, let me have some fun, please? Please...Gilbert."_

_Grissom noticed the use of his name by Sara and smiled._

_"Mom don't go changing her."_

_"I won't..."_

_"Thank you, love you." Sara kissed his cheek and smiled._

_RODEO DRIVE_

_Lib looked at Sara as she came out in a dress, it was black and reached an inch above her knee._

_"Perfect, you have new jeans and shirts and now a dress, you need blazers."_

_LATER_

_Grissom sat in the bedroom, Sara stood in the bathroom drying her hair._

_"Gilbert?"_

_Grissom looked up for a second, Sara had used his name, it sound it nice coming out of her mouth. He only allowed his mother to call him that but now Sara was and he like it, he responded and would from that moment on when she called him that._

_"Yes Honey?"_

_"Come here for a second please."_

He let her sleep and sat aside, picking up her Entomology book, she had a habit of reading it over and over again. It had been the one he gave her Christmas of 2003, she loved it. No matter how may books he bought her, she would only read them once but the Entomology book would be read continuously. Since they began dating, not including the part she had left, she had read the book sixteen times. She could tell you part of each chapter by heart, especially the chapter on butterflies.

_Sara sat in the breakroom reading her Entomology book, the boys were playing on the playstation while Catherine read a magazine. Nick got up and went to the coffee pot, he spotted Sara's book and shook his head._

_"Trying to become teacher's pet Sara?"  
_

_"What do you mean Nicky?" She looked up at him, he pointed to her book. "Just because I read it seventeen times doesn't mean anything."_

_"Read what seventeen times?"_

_"Nothing Catherine." Sara went back to her book and Nick took it from her. "Nick give it back."_

_"The Time Train of Decomposion: Entomology and Forensics. Written by: Dr. Reed Harris, Co-Written by: Dr. Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle,CSI."_

_Nick flipped to the print date and found the date._

_"Publishing Date was May 2000."_

_"Give it back." Sara took the book back and looked at Nick, "don't touch my book again. It's only available to the science community. I was given the second copy due to my help of it, it costs three hundred and fifty to get it, I won't pay for a book I helpped write."_

_Sara sat down and opened her book to the page she was on. Nick looked at Catherine who was shock at the publishing date. Grissom had seen half of the argument having come in and was at the coffee pot. He gave Sara a cup as he sat down._

_"Tea, calms nerves."_

_"Thanks Grissom."_

_"Still reading that book, what is this the twentith time?"_

_"Seventeenth actually, since you gave it to me at Christmas."_

He had given her the second copy when he was given two by Reed Harris. Reed asked if Grissom wanted to help write a book, Grissom said he wanted to bring in a student of his to help as well, from a student's point of veiw and Reed said he could. Calling Sara nine months after they met was enjoyment for them both.

_Grissom sat down across from Sara, she smiled._

_"Been a while, I enjoyed the Christmas card, thanks Grissom."_

_"So it has and you're welcome. I was wondering if you'd like to help me."_

_"With what?"_

_"A book, a friend of mine wants me to help him write a book but I asked if I could bring in a student of mine..."_

_"Why?"_

_"To get to the student's point of view. This book will be used in the science community, teaching Entomology and Forensic Entomology, I want to reach these students so...I decided to bring one in to help write it. So..."_

_"I'm on board...what do you need?"_

_"I knew you'd jump on...I could have brought in someone else but I knew you'd jump so I brought you in."_

_"Who else is your student?"_

_He just smiled and handed her two books, "read these and paraphase in a students point of view."_

_"Got it, should I fax the reply to you?"_

_"You have my fax number right?"_

_"I do, so how long are you staying in San Francisco?"_

_"A few days, I'm teaching a few classes at Berkeley."_

_"Lunch break is almost up so...I should get back. I'll fax the reply to you. See you soon Grissom, continuous education, one of your classes."_

_"Don't start showing off again."_

_"Give up, what's this about this time?"_

_"Double murder in a garage."_

_"Yes!"_

_Sara left and Grissom shook his head, he knew Sara would show off at the class and she did, asking tons of questions._

His Sara had always been one to ask or question everything, he loved that about her, he loved everything about her. The doctor came in and Grissom didn't notice.

"Dr. Grissom," Grissom placed the book aside and looked at the doctor.

"What is it Dr. Jameson?"

"I just received Sara's blood chart...did you know she was pregnant?"

"No, she would have told me something big like that. After the last day and a half, do you think the baby survived?"

"It's hard to know but I want to preform an ultrasound immediately, has she been asleep long?"

"No, I'll wake her up."

"Please do while I call up an OB and get an ultrasound machine."

The doctor left and Grissom looked at Sara and at her stomach, she was still possibly carrying their child, he hoped to God she still was. Sitting on the bed again, he gently shook her arm like he had before.

"Sara, Honey wake up, the doctor just came in."

Sara opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Honey, the doctor just came in, did you realize you were pregnant?"

"Pregnant? Gilbert...what?"

"The blood test just came back...you're pregnant. Now after everything it's possible that the baby didn't survive...if it did...do you want this child?"

"Gilbert...why wouldn't I, it's our child."

"They'll be taking an ultrasound momentarily, how long has it been since your last period?"

"I don't know, everything has been crazy...awhile, long while. I just thought it was stress."

"Honey, you blame everything on stress."

She smiled and nodded, "I do don't I?"

"If the baby survived...we'll have a child."

"And Ecklie murdering us."

"Ecklie won't touch you."

The doctor came in and Sara looked at her and the man with her.

"Hi Sara, I'm Dr. Richland, I'm an OB and today I'm going to take an ultrasound of your baby. I heard you been through alot...can I know what?"

"Psychopathic killer places me under a car in the middle of the desert before it rains. I get out and wonder through the desert till I'm found. From what I understand, it was fifteen miles that I walk...and crawled."

"Let's hope the baby is as strong as it's mother. Is this Dad?"

"Gil Grissom."

"He's my boyfriend, not my father."

"I meant the baby's father, not yours."

"That's a yes then, he's defiently the father."

"Okay Dad, let's get you to move aside and I need you to pull up your gown a little, oh you have a shirt from home...hmm, well in my opinion Sara, you're defiently pregnant. Some mothers are small and others big, you're small. Is this your first child?"

"Yes, we've miscarried once. I worked myself too hard, I should have listened but this time I'm going to."

"That's good, hear that."

"Tha heartbeat," Sara smiled at Grissom who had moved to the other side of the bed, standing at her head.

"Hmm, well the baby looks great...I apologize, your daughter is great. Congrats, you're having a little girl. Hang on a minute."

"What's wrong, is she alright?"

"It's not her, give me a minute."

"Gilbert?" Sara looked at Grissom and he became concerned as well but soon realized what Richland was looking at.

"Sara, your son is there as well, he is slightly smaller and his heartbeat was masked by his sister's, that's what I was looking at. Both of your babies are healthy and both miracles to have survived what you survived as well. If you have any questions I'm open to them."

"How many weeks is she?"

"As of now, twelve weeks."

"After you came back." Sara looked at Grissom and he looked at her.

"I just can't get over the fact that we have a son or daughter, I didn't notice anything..."

"Gilbert, it's fine, neither of us knew. All these hellish cases, I wasn't even tracking myself, that stupidity on my part."

"My office is on Baymen Rd., here's my card. You can call and make and appointment or my office manager can give you some names of other OBs."

Grissom took the car and smiled at Sara, "thank you."

"No problem, that's my job and may I say...you are very lucky."

He left and Grissom looked at Sara, she smiled.

"We're having twins."

"I know."


End file.
